Number 12 Grimmauld Place
by cherri0196
Summary: Harry wakes up to see Ron and Hermione's fingers inches from each other. Find out how they got that way.


This one is my first ever attempt at Fan Fic. I see everyone puts some kind of disclaimer so: I am not the mastermind behind Harry Potter, I am but I humble fan. This is of my own imagination and Is in no way associated with JK. Hopefully that was good enough.

He lay in the darkness inside Number 12 Grimmauld Place. He should be exhausted, yet here he lies on the cold floor with his hands behind his head thinking. Thinking of the women that lay feet from him sound asleep, unaware of his sleeplessness. He thinks back to the short lived blissful time's he has spent with her, just a few short hours ago, although it seems like an eternity now, they were hand in hand dancing at his brother's wedding. The way she leaned into him, the smell of her hair, the softness of her skin, he couldn't get the image out of his head and he smiled. He also thought of the many time's he has made her cry and hated himself for it. This was back when he barely knew his own feelings, let alone someone else's. Yet it was painfully clear to him now that he has hurt her many times before. He scowled into the darkness. He try's to close his eye's but all he see's is her smile, and then that smile that he love's so much turn's into a look of pure fear. They had just narrowly escaped a couple of Death Eater's in a small Café' and she was so brilliant and brave and strong, but that look on her face…..he can't get it out of his mind. He turns over onto his side and props himself up onto his elbow, head into his hand. He stare's at the face now that is so calm and peaceful it was as if nothing had happened. Her silhouette bathed in the moonlight. He could lie like this for hours and just watch her sleep, she was so beautiful and it made him happy to see her so peaceful.

"Hermione" he whispers into the darkness. His response is slow deep breathing. He knows she is sleeping, yet it feels so nice just to say her name. He see's her hand arched towards him and he slowly move's his own hand to caress her palm. He run's his fingers over her smooth skin, and then a wild idea comes to his mind. He slips his hand into hers, intertwining his fingers into hers. It feels so good to have her hand in his, so natural, like a part of a long ago missing puzzle piece. He longed to reach out and lightly stroke her cheek with the back of his fingers, but he won't, he doesn't want to wake her. He wants to tell her how he feels; he aches to confess his love to her, but now is not the time and place, now they were helping Harry. He often fantasized about the right moment to tell her, wondering when one would present itself. He wished he knew for certain that she felt the same way, it would be too painful to tell her everything and she not feel the same in return. He was certain that she did though, why else would she let him hold her the way he did on the dance floor? Why would she ask me to accompany her to Slughorn's party? Why else would she send those birds at my head when I started snogging Lavender? She must feel something. "Hermione" he whispered again into the darkness, "I….I think I'm in love with you". He had not expected that saying the words aloud would feel so good. He felt as if his swollen heart had taken the pressure off his lungs, it felt good to be able to breathe again. As soon as the thought crossed his mind she stirred and he found himself holding his breath, he felt his pulse quicken and heard his elevated heart rate pulsing in his ears._ "Oh please, oh please don't let her be awake; this is not how I wanted to tell her" _He screams inside his head_._ But as quickly as she stirred, she was still again, her face hidden from him.He let his breath out and smiled to himself as he lay his head back down onto his pillow. He feels much more optimistic about getting the nerve to say these word's to her face, that the right moment will present itself, that she does indeed feel the same way. He slowly closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep, with her hand in his.

She lay's awake on her couch cushions in Number 12 Grimmauld Place. She can't quit thinking about the man that lay feet from her. Poor Ron on the cold hard floor, while she's on these warm soft couch cushions, it was at his insistence however. He threw the biggest fit she has ever seen when she suggested they all sleep on the floor of the drawing room. It made her smile to think he cared about her and was thinking about her own comfort over his own. She keeps her eyes shut and breaths evenly, pretending to be asleep. She can't quit thinking about the wonderful time they have had less than 24 hours ago at his brother's wedding. The warmth of being in his arms, the smell of him as she laid her head against his chest, the way he made her laugh and truth be told, blush. This wonderful memory sent a shiver down her body. Ron. He's changed so much over the summer. I think he's finally starting to realize that I have liked him for as long as I can remember. All the time's he has made me cry by his own ignorance has long been forgotten. All that mattered now was the future. She often thought where the future may lead them. She wished she was brave enough to just come out and say how she feels but she can't. What if he doesn't feel the same? Would I ruin our friendship? That would hurt worse than just keeping my feelings to myself.

I hear him stir and my heart skips a beat, I can feel his eyes watching me. He whispers my name into the darkness. "_Just answer him_" my mind screams at me. But before I can answer I feel his fingers tracing the palm of my hand. It's so warm and feels so nice, my brain goes fuzzy and I can't think at all, let alone speak. I revel in the caress and then he does something unexpected. He laces his fingers into mine. _Oh my god! He is holding my hand. _I can't even process how amazing it feels to have his hand in mine. They lay like that for a few unspoken moments, yet it seems like forever. She could lay there like that for all of eternity if the universe would let her. As her mind slowly starts coming out of its blissful oblivion, she wonders what he is thinking and what made him so unexpectedly reach out and hold her hand? Then she heard it again "Hermione", he whispered… "I….I think I'm in love with you". Her stomach drops out from under her and she forgets to breathe. She can't bear to pretend to be asleep anymore, _Oh my god! Oh my god! I can't believe he just said that! Oh how I wish I would have answered him in the first place. I LOVE YOU TOO RON! _Her mind and body spiral out of control, asshe feels like she will explode from happiness. She stirs slightly and turns her head away from him, praying the tears don't come. _I can't suddenly wake up now! Stupid, Stupid Hermione. He would be mortified knowing I have been awake listening to him, enjoying the feel of his hand in mine._ She realizes that he is holding his breath too. Once he lets his breath out, she starts to breathe again as well. She hears him lay his head back down as she concentrates on breathing evenly while her head spins and her heart swells. Soon she starts to calm down and just revels in the perfection of this moment, as she slowly drifts off to sleep, with his hand in hers.


End file.
